Chap 1 - Alice
by Nallena
Summary: Cette petite fanfiction en plusieurs chapitres, parle de la vie d'une jeune fille de 15ans : Alice (j'ai pas encore trouvé le nom de famille désolé), qui va vivre son aventure de future super héroïne, sous la pression de sa maladresse, de sa timidité et surtout de son père. voila, petit résumé tout claqué, bonne lecture à tous et à toutes


**Alice**

 **Chapitre 1**

 **Thème : caramel**

Dans une grande ville nommée Améoste, dans le pays d'Ovana, une école est connue pour former, de quinze à dix-huit ans, les meilleurs super héros connus à ce jour. Alors que les sélections allaient débuter pour rentrer dans le prestigieux établissement, tous les regards se tournèrent en direction d'une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds courts et aux grands yeux bleus. Elle était de petite taille, jamais on n'aurait pu imaginer que celle-ci avait quinze ans. En voyant tous les regards posés sur elle, elle se mit à rougir et à bégayer :

\- **Pou-pourquoi vous m-me f-fixez ?**

Elle se mit alors à paniquer, faisant rire la foule autour d'elle. Toutes ces personnes possédaient de grands pouvoirs et le rêve de devenir super-héros.

Ce fut alors que les portes du bâtiment d'entraînement s'ouvrirent, pour laisser les participants rentrer dans ce qui allait changer leur vie. Des robots avaient été postés partout dans la zone de combat pour tenter d'arrêter ces enfants aux pouvoirs surnaturels. Chaque robot valait un certain nombre de points et les participants n'avaient que dix minutes pour en récolter un maximum, en les exterminant ou en les mettant hors d'état de combattre.

Dans cette ville reproduite pour l'occasion, la jeune fille aux yeux bleus marchait dans les rues, quelque peu effrayée à l'idée qu'un robot vienne se jeter sur elle. Soudain un gigantesque robot sortit de nulle part et s'attaqua à elle. La petite, surprise, se mit en boule au sol, effrayée, juste avant que son assaillant n'ait le temps de l'atteindre. Une créature énorme, à peine plus petite que le robot, surgit de derrière la blondinette apeurée et donna un grand coup à la machine, lui faisant décoller la tête. La jeune fille, surprise de l'arrivée de la créature, se releva doucement.

 **\- Je ne te contrôle vraiment pas toi** , dit-elle, **revient à ta forme d'origine s'il te plaît.**

Il s'agissait là d'un ours en gelée géant, sorti des pouvoirs de la petite blonde à l'air si innocent. Il reprit la taille d'un simple bonbon que la jeune fille glissa dans sa poche. Tous les participants autour d'elle en étaient restés bouche bée et maintenant ils commençaient à sourire en voyant la puissance d'un ours en bonbon qui semblait si appétissant. Tous commençaient à admirer la jeune fille jusqu'à ce qu'un robot beaucoup plus gros que les autres apparut devant eux. Il s'agissait là d'un robot très puissant mais qui ne valait aucun point.

Tous les jeunes s'enfuirent car il ne servait à rien de rester auprès de ce monstre géant qui ne vaut aucun point – tous sauf deux : une jeune fille qui s'était tordu la cheville lors de sa fuite et ne pouvait à présent plus bouger, et la blondinette paralysée par la peur. Tout semblait perdu pour elles alors que le tas de métal géant s'apprêtait à écraser la fillette au sol. Mais à ce moment-là, un énorme cube qui semblait être fait de caramel fondit sur le robot, le rendant inapte au combat.

La jeune fille blessée ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de remercier la blondinette au pourvoir si puissant et qui sembler pourtant si délicieux. Celle-ci s'apprêtait à repartir mais elle tomba dans les pommes après seulement quelque pas lorsqu'une

C'était fini. Les plus forts resteraient et les plus faibles partiraient. Tous sauraient leur réussite ou leur échec lorsqu'ils obtiendraient une lettre venant de l'école.

Le soir-même, la petite blonde rentra chez elle et sa mère s'empressa d'aller à sa rencontre pour lui poser une question en particulier :

 **Comment ça s'est passé, ma chérie ?**

 **C-ça peut aller...** répondit la blondinette mal assurée.

 **Tu as peur de ne pas réussir ?**

 **C'est plutôt papa qui a peur que je ne réussisse pas. C'est lui qui m'a envoyé là-bas.**

 **Oh, Alice, ton père est un grand héros, il est normal qu'il souhaite que tu réussisses aussi là ou lui a réussi. Et puis, c'est bien super-héros, tu ne trouves pas ?**

 **Oui, je sais, je sais,** répondit Alice en montant les escaliers avec une moue boudeuse.

 **On va bientôt passer à table.**

 **D'accord, j'arrive.**

Arrivée dans sa chambre, Alice se jeta sur son lit en serrant dans ses bras son énorme lapin en peluche rose. Elle lui avait été offerte par son père quand elleétait encore une toute petite fille. Elle ne l'avait plus revu depuis qu'elle avait cinq ans. Il était sans doute trop occupé à capturer les méchants. Elle s'endormit avec ses pensées, s'imaginant ce que son père devait penser d'elle à présent.

Le lendemain, Alice se réveilla difficilement, les plis du drap tracés sur sa petite joue rose et ses habits complètement froissés. Après avoir échangé son uniforme d'école pour un short et un t-shirt décontracté, elle se dirigea vers les escaliers, qui eux-mêmes donnaient sur la cuisine. Sa mère était assise sur une chaise à lire le journal, pendant qu'une bouilloire chauffait sur une plaque de cuisson. Alice ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère sauf pour les yeux : sa mère les avait bruns et étrangement foncés.

La petite blonde arriva et s'assit en face de sa mère. Celle-ci, remarquant l'état de sa fille, décida de le lui faire remarquer :

 **Tu as une tête affreuse ce matin.**

 **J'ai mal dormi,** répondit Alice.

 **Il ne faut pas que tu te surmènes, d'accord ?** dit sa mère en prenant son ton de maman poule. **J'ai appris que tu avais même fait un malaise hier. Tu me promets de faire attention ?**

 **D'accord, d'accord, je te le promets,** répondit Alice avec un petit rire.

Alice prit une tranche de pain posée sur la table avant de se lever, faire un bisou sur la joue de sa mère, puis se diriger vers la porte d'entrée.

 **Tu sors maintenant ?** demanda la mère intriguée. **Mais il n'est que huit heures !**

 **Justement. Plus il est tôt, moins il y a de monde. J'ai besoin de réfléchir au calme** , dis la blonde avant de prendre une veste et de sortir de sa maison

Alice marcha longtemps dans les rues désertes de sa ville. Parfois une voiture ou deux passaient par là, mais pas plus. C'était dimanche après tout. Elle marcha jusque dans un parc tout aussi désert, avant de se diriger vers le grand chêne qui se tenait, immense, au milieu d'une grande surface d'herbe et de fleurs colorées. Elle fit quelques tours de l'arbre avant de s'arrêter devant une branche bien précise. Elle se souvenait très bien de cette branche, c'était celle qui lui avait fait une grosse blessure à la jambe, mais surtout celle qui avait fait perdre la vue d'un œil de son père. Elle posa délicatement sa main sur l'écorce de l'arbre avant de baisser la tête et de chuchoter :

\- **Pourquoi les seuls souvenirs que j'ai de toi sont si douloureux ?**

Des larmes se mirent à rouler sur ses petites joues rondes.


End file.
